


Desha?

by SkyesPies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, an idea that could turn into more, misha doesnt die in this version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyesPies/pseuds/SkyesPies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night to rest on it He decided the boys were just really trying to get into character for this episode, that's why they were acting so different.<br/>He doesn't know if he's ever been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desha?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank anonwhovianin221b for editing. It wouldn't flow together nearly as nicely without them.

Misha had sex with that beautiful face and body once before. It was sweet and slow; everything he always wanted, but at the same time it wasn't. It wasn't the man he fell in love with. It wasn't Jensen's name he was allowed to cry out when he came. It was Dean's. 

It happened on such an ordinary day, that it took him off guard, made it more memorable than it originally would have been. He was walking down the set when he saw the boys. He thought Jensen and Jared just wanted to rehearse a scene from the episode they were working on, The French mistake, but...they were acting...strange. They weren't saying their lines right. Did they add new pages to the script that someone forgot to give him? No! Of course not.They must be pranking him.   
Misha found himself laughing and he threw his papers at them. "You guys! You really punked me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one" he chuckled and immediately got his phone out. Luckily he was still logged into twitter otherwise he would have to forgotten what he wanted to tweet. He quickly typed, saying the words aloud to himself. "Hola, Misha-migos. J-Squared got me good. Really starting to feel like one of the guys." After a quick review to check for typos he sent it for all of his minions to see. 

It would seem that he was not the only one who noticed the boys acting odd. He heard rumors creeping around the set about drugs, but something inside Misha knew that wasn't the case. At first he couldn't quite place what was odd about them, he had to think hard about it. Jensen and Jared walked by him, speaking in low voices. Of course. Now he could see it.The two of them were acting strangely...close. Yes, Jared and Jensen are close normally. The thing was that so were he and Jensen. Atleast that is what he would like to believe.

 

The longer the day went on the more Misha noticed that everything was off. Jensen was too serious about his career to ever act like this, especially for such a prolonged time.  Out of the two of the boys it was usually Jared that messed around. As much as he hated to say it, their acting was today seemed like they'd never read a script in their life. Actually, they acted like this yesterday too. Though at least yesterday they had plenty emotion put into their very few lines they rehearsed. After a night to rest on it He decided the boys were just really trying to get into character for this episode, that's why they were acting so different.  
He doesn't know if he's ever been more wrong.

Later the next day, Misha found out why they were acting so strange. Jared was filming a scene with some others, giving Jensen and Misha some time off. Misha was bent over slightly at the snack table, getting some kale ;they always had kale around for him, when a warm body pressed against him. Strong but gentle hands settled on his hips. He could feel the warm puffs of breath against his ear. It was only when Jensen's low, deep voice murmured in his ear, that he snapped back to reality. He was saying something so dirty that it shocked him to hear. Okay, so it wasn't the words necessarily, but hearing them coming from Jensen made him shiver and suppressed a groan. " What are you doing?" He questioned, more pleased than annoyed at this point. The response that Jensen gave him didn't make sense. Why would he tell him that he knew he was Cas? He wasn't truly Castiel. Castiel was just a character. He was the actor that plays as him in the television series. Then it hit him. This isn't Jensen. This...this is somehow Dean. There was no other explanation, but how could that be possible? Yet he knew that Jensen definitely wouldn't play this kind of joke on him. It was obvious that the man behind him was enjoying this. If the hard on pressed against his ass was anything to go by.   
Jensen's- no. Dean's hand was practically down his pants, palming at his already stiffening length.  
As much as he hated it he knew he had to stop. They were in a semi-public place. Yes, he got them to stop in that moment, but that doesn't mean they didn't fall in bed together not long after. Misha tried explaining to Dean that he wasn't Cas. He spent a lot of the time just trying to explain the situation as best as he knew was going on, but Dean didn't seem to care. Dean said he was either Cas or had to be deep down. He said that in this universe, Misha would be his own Cas.  
The sex was like nothing he's ever had before. He'd become very jealous of the version of himself that gets to experience this often. Dean is so...gentle. He caresses and loves. Surely he wasn't like this with all the other people he's had sex with, right? This had to be making love.   
Dean and Castiel often made love, and now Misha and Dean has as well.  
This is how Misha found himself shipping Destiel with more passion than ever before. It used to be more of a joke, a tease with Jensen in the hopes that maybe he would see how well they fit together, Now, it was his own dirty little secret. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly made various accounts on different websites and actually posted, searched for, saved pictures of Destiel fanart. Of course he remained anonymous. He simply acted like the teenagers that saw how Dean and Cas were hopelessly in love. In all honesty, Misha shipped them more than he did him and Jensen or himself and Dean. It's his OTP.

Destiel.

~~~~~~Alternate ending~~~~~~

This is how Misha found himself researching lore, trying to discover ways to travel between the two universes. He didn't want to simply choose one. He had started spending more time with Jensen now, especially while they were filming trying to get as close as possible to the feeling of being around the other Dean. Afterall, Misha had Destiel to keep up with in this universe as well. Both of his lives were important to him, and he wouldn't trade one for the other. He wanted the best of both worlds, his lover, his best friends, his job, everything that made him happy. Misha may not understand how it works, for all he knew the other world may not even exist if the crew didn't create the show and J2m didn't get the roles, but that was just something Misha would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It was kinda just an idea, but if enough of you actually like it and want more, I may post another chapter. It would be from Dean's point of view and have much more detail ( even for the smutty parts). If that goes well I might continue on with the story, depending on which ending you like more.  
> Follow me on Instagram @ 12gaysofdestiel


End file.
